


Controversies in the series

by AntoniaHale



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: This is just a list of controversies that I found in the books. If you have not read all the books, there may be spoilers.





	1. Time Frame

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to the Magisterium series. I am not complaining about the controversies, in fact, I think some of them make the series even more interesting. If you have not read all the books, there may be some spoilers.

**The Time Frame**

Not sure if anyone else noticed this, but the time in between Constantine leaving the Magisterium and the Cold Massacre is stated twice that I found. Both of the times are different. The first mention is in the 1st book on page 2. Alastair is in the cave looking for Callum and Sarah. It says "They'd been at war with the Enemy for a decade..." A decade is ten years. However, in the 2nd book on page 19, Alastair tells Callum that after Constantine "started wearing the mask." it was "Five years later". So there was either 5 or 10 years in between when Constantine left the Magisterium and the Cold Massacre. 

What do you guys think? Feel free to let me know if I got something wrong. I would love to hear your opinions.


	2. Jericho's Master

**Jericho's Master**

The second controversy is who Jericho's Master was. Most people will say it was Master Rufus, but lets take a look at what the books say. In the 1st book, when Jasper is telling the story of Constantine Madden on page 205, he says "Master Joseph, Jericho's Master, was super into chaos magic." Then in the second book page 19, Alastair tells Callum that "Rufus chose five students at my Iron Trial. Your mother. Her brother, Declan. Constantine Madden. Constantine's brother, Jericho. And me." This suggests that Master Rufus is Jericho's Master. I personally believe that Master Rufus was Jericho's master. I think this because whether or not the authors meant to put this controversy in, it fits what would happen in real life. Jasper may have had false information, while Alastair was in the apprentice group so he is more reliable. In real life, some people end up with false information, so this might be what happened to Jasper.

What do you guys think?


	3. Constantine's love for Jericho

**Constantine's love for Jericho**

** Did Constantine love Jericho? In the 4th book on page 127, it says that Constantine was "using pieces" of Jericho's soul, "as if they were batteries." I find it hard to believe that Constantine could have not known he was tearing his brothers soul into pieces. Why would he do that if he really loved Jericho though? On page 118 of the 5th book, Maugris says Constantine talked to his brother, saying "he'd bring him back, that he never should have died, that the Magisterium would pay." Jericho was dead before Maugris stole Constantine's body. So why was Constantine tearing Jericho's soul apart if he loved Jericho? **

What do you think?


	4. Havoc's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite...

**Havoc's eyes**

This controversy happens in the 4th and 5th books when Havoc's eyes are not like the other chaos ridden. In the 4th book, after Havoc has been struck with the power of the Alkahest, on page 229, it says "Havoc's eyes were no longer coruscating. They were a deep, steady gold." Then, in the fifth book, on page 196, it says that "Graves stared at Havoc, who blinked normal, wide, greenish wolf eyes at him." Now I like to think that this was a planned by the authors. Maybe even though Havocs eyes appear 'normal' they have the ability to change colors....

What do you think?


End file.
